Taken Away
by Redeim
Summary: I'm not quite sure how ActionAdventure it is. When Remus is taken away because of what he is, how can the other Marauders help him? Will they help? I say it's complete, but I MIGHT add in another chapter. Chapters 15 Revised
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. My dear idol J.K. Rowling does. -

--------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This came outta no where. I seriously don't know where I got this idea, but I like it. MWPP times.

------------------------------------------------------

Remus and his mother were eating happily as Remus excitedly talked about his upcoming year at Hogwarts, where he would be a fourth year. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" His mother asked as he shrugged. Remus sat staring at his plate, listening to the conversation.

"Are you sure, sir?" His mother asked.

"Yes, we need to take him." Remus tensed, what was going on? Two men in fancy robes walked into the kitchen. Remus, confused, looked up at his mother, only for her to turn away.

"Yes, may I help you?" Remus asked politely.

"Come with us." Said a tall man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. Remus was even more confused.

"Okay...Will I need to pack anything?" He asked.

"No, Just come with us." Remus stood up, and suddenly he found himself in handcuffs.

"What's going on!" He shouted, struggling to get his hands freed.

"We are members from the Ministry of Magic's Werewolf Evacuation Project. You are to remain silent and any struggling will cease to punishment." Remus looked to his mother.

"Mum? You're going to let them do this to me! Help me mother!" He yelled, becoming frantic. The tall man tried to put something around Remus' arm, but Remus bit him. The man screamed out as Remus made sure to draw blood.

"Serves you right. Now get me outta here!" He screamed.

"Silencio!" Said the other man. Remus screamed himself hoarse, though no one could hear him. Remus put up a fit, mouthing profain words to the two men.

"Please sir, my son never hurt anyone-"

"Goodbye ma'am." Said the tall man, holding the place where Remus bit him in one hand, and holding Remus' arm in the other. Ms.Lupin watched as they took away her only child, crying silent tears.

---------------------------------------------------------

Remus stared at himself in the tiny broken mirror in his cell. The cell was tiny. He could walk from the cot (if you could call it a cot) to the "Restroom" in two steps, then there was one step from the toilet to the broken sink, then one more step from the sink to the cot.

"I look terrible." Remus said aloud to himself. He learned not to be too stubborn after finding out what "punishment" was: Getting hit with something-anything- that was silver. Remus was also getting beat up by some of the older kids. He had noticed while eating that in this "jail", the ages ranged anywhere from about five, to about twenty-one. He felt like a protector to the younger kids he had met, causing him to be beat up often. He would play big brother to the real young kids, telling them stories of Hogwarts, telling them "Happily ever after" stories. He really felt close to them.

Remus looked around his cell. The doors were pure silver, not a single other element in the bars. The sink was rusted so much it wouldn't move. And Remus swore the toilet was from the eighteenth century. The cot was more like a hammock that didn't rock. It was certainly made of the same exact material as a hammock, making for a very unconfortable sleep. The showers only had freezing cold water, despite the fact that there were certain times each prisoner could take a shower.

----------------------------------------

Remus was staring at the grimy walls of the shower, sitting and trying to relax. He was only in the shower for fifteen minutes, and he had to wash a cockroach, black widow, and a beetle down the drain. He stared at the cuts and bruises he had, deciding this was worst than fifty full moons in a row, not that he wanted to know what fifty full moon's damage would do to him.

"Hey. You." A kid said from around the corner. Remus turned and saw a boy about his age. Remus pointed at himself as if to say, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. I know how to make the water a bit warmer." Remus smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch. you gotta turn the hot and the cold at the same time. You turn the cold off, while turning the hot on. It's not much warmer, but it's something." The boy said. Remus grinned.

"Thanks...uh-"

"Jakob. Jakob Anderson." The boy said.

"You are...?"

"Remus Lupin." Jakob smiled.

"You're new here aren't you? How old are you? I've seen you around helping the little ones.

"Yes, I'm new. I'm fourteen. And I do help the little kids because they're too young to fend for themselves. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I'm from Ireland.You?"

"Here in England. Why don't you..."

"Have an accent? My parents are actually from here, but we moved to Ireland when I was twelve."

"Oh. I see."

"But really!" Jakob's outburst surprised Remus.

"What?"

"I overheard a kid say that if there were dementors in this place, It'd worst than Azkaban! All because we're werewolves! I saw a kid who was an American, came here to visit his aunt, and got taken away! This place is sadistic!" Remus grimaced. Jakob had a point.

"Hey, Jakob, how long have you been here?" Remus asked.

"A month." Jakob said. Remus stared at his jean pants, no longer dirty, but instead soaked. He couldn't imagine an entire month in this place...

----------------------------------------------

Sirius stared at the empty bed where one of his best friends was supposed to be. Dumbledore had pulled them aside after the feast and told them what was going on. It just wasn't right...

"Excuse me boys." Dumbledore said, catching James, Sirius, and Peter's attention.

"Yessir? We didn't do anything..." James said. Dumbledore smiled, but Sirius could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"I'm afraid to tell you that Mr.Lupin might not be joining us anytime soon. He-"

"What happened to Remus! Is he sick? Is he hurt? Is he in the hospital!" Sirius bombarded Dumbledore with questions and was going to continue, but Dumbledore raised his hand up for silence.

"Please Mr.Black. Mr.Lupin is currently stuck in a place where the Ministry has been holding werewolves. I'm afraid that he will not be let out, and until we find a way, he won't be able to come to school."

"But-" Sirius and James said at the same time.

"I'm sorry boys. I just thought you would like to know why he wasn't here. We will try our hardest to get him out as soon as possible. You may go up to your dormatory now."

Sirius didn't want to believe Dumbledore. But as he stared at the empty bed, he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd be.

"This can't be real..." He said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was definetly worn out. The people in charged forced them to do work all day, from five in the morning, to ten at night. No food, one meal a day was it. The "meal" consisted of a piece of stale bread and some contaminated water. Remus was sure he had a cold, or the flu, or something. His back ached from being hit so many times. He wanted to die.

"Hey, Remus!" Whispered Jakob loudly from the cell across from him. He looked over a saw Jakob through the bars of his cell.

"What Jake?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"I'm gonna break outta here." Remus stood up and grabbed onto the bars, no matter how much pain it caused his hands to be in.

"What!...You can't! I..it's...It's impossible." He sputtered.

"No it's not. I'm gonna get the keys tomorrow morning, while we're working. They won't even notice. You gonna help me."

"No. Well risk getting caught. Hold on, don't go to sleep, Okay?" Remus quickly ripped off some material from his shirt and grabbed a pen he had found, He used the wall to write his plan, and draw a quick diagram of their way to get out.

"Hurry, I'm just might fall asleep outta waiting for you..." Jakob yawned.

"Hold on...Here, catch this!" Remus threw the cloth, rolled up in a ball, as hard as he could past the bars of his own cell into the bars of Jakob's cell. Jakob quickly hid the cloth as a gaurd walked past them.

"Get to sleep you filthy scum!" He yelled at the two boys.

"Yessir." The boys stuttered.

Just as Remus was about to fall asleep, he heard Jakob mutter one last thing before drifting into dreamland...

"Perfect."

--------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please review. Constructive critism only, no flames. Any flames will be given to Remus so he can stay warm in his cell... :)


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own it...blah blah blah...

Author's Note: Sorry, I'm just updating now...I know it's been a while. Please R&R!

-----------------------

Sirius missed Remus dearly. Who could he talk to about family problems? James' family seemed perfect... But Remus...

Sirius started forming a plan about a week ago, when they had first found out where their beloved lycanthropic friend was stuck-no, trapped. He was going to get Remus outta there. No matter what, he was going to help, whether James and Peter would help or not.

--------------------------

Remus and Jakob looked at eachother while working outside one hot day.

"I never knew it could this hot in England..." Jakob muttered to Remus, wiping his forehead. Remus nodded his agreement. Jakob looked around, trying to sneak a break before getting caught.

"Don't even try it Jake, Remember, the plan?" Remus mumbled. Jakob nodded.

"Right. I guess it won't help if I get caught and go to a seperate cell huh?" Jakob joked.

"No, it won't." Remus said seriously. Remus sighed.

'The full moon's coming soon...' Remus thought to himself, looking at the just barely visible moon in the morning sky. He sat down, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"Hey you!" Remus looked up.

"Huh?" A guard came over to him.

"Get up." The gaurd said strictly. Remus was fed up. He didn't know what made him so angry so suddenly, but he couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the plan and the short lecture he had just given Jakob, he growled.

"No." Remus replied simply.

"Get up." The guard growled.

"No." Remus growled back.

"Get up and get to work!" The guard yelled at him. remus stood up, but got on a rock to be taller than the guard, getting the attention of the other prisoners.

"I'm tired of this! This is completely ridiculous! We're treated like dirt just because we become a wolf once a month! If you ask me, that complete crp! Just because we're werewolves, we're treated like we're monsters all our lives! We'll you know what! I'm outta here! Anyone with me!" Some people cheered.

"You treat these kids," Remus pointed to the little kids, "Like they're older than you! You really think this is legal! You're doing one majorly illegal thing, and that's child labor! Let's get outta here!" Remus signaled to go. And quite a few people followed him, running at top werewolf speed, knocking over the gaurds as they ran.

A watcher noticed this, however.

"JAILBREAK!" He yelled, and many more guards followed after the boys and girls running away from the place they called hell. The guards finally caught up to them, catching the ones they could grabbed.

Unfortunatly, Remus was one of the ones they caught, because Remus was making sure that the younger ones got to escape.

"No! Jakob! Someone! Help!" He screamed, but no one heard him.

"You stupid trouble-maker. We've got you now!" the guard smiled proudly. Remus grinned.

'I'm a trouble-maker, a Marauder. I'll always be a Marauder, meaning I'll always be a trouble-maker!' Remus grinned, forming another plan to get the re-captured ones out.

-------

After dinner Remus was brought to the boss. The person that coordinated this stupid werewolf jail.

'I think it's time to give the boss a good talking to.' Remus thought with a grin.

However, once he got inside, all aspects changed.

"Well, well, well, lookie here, Remus J. Lupin..." He stared at the paper. "What does the J stand for?" He muttered. Remus grinned proudly, but the grin faded quickly. Remus looked solemn again.

"Mr. Black." Remus said simply, glaring at the man whose son was his best friend.

"What kind of trouble have you caused to earn you the ultimate punishment?"

END


	3. Ultimate Punishment and Almost Saving Re...

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Grrr...NO! I OWN REMUS! Grr...Mine. (Evil lawyers of J.K. Rowling come) Okay! Fine! (mumbling) i don't own Remus either...

Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update this, but I keep getting in and out of my obsession of the wonderful werewolf Remus Lupin, and I want this to be a good fic. Isn't that right Remy?

(A tied up teenage Remus Lupin is seen in a chair.)

RL:YOU THINK TORTURING ME IS FUN!

ML:We have the same last initial!

RL:What the...? HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!

ML: Purposely no. Keep yelling at me and I'll give you silver. (juggling silver bells) Lookie I can juggle!

RL: (sigh) Thanx to everyone who reviewed and Mykah Leigh apoligizes again for the updates taking so long, but she wants to make my death affective...

ML:(gasps) Who said I was going to kill you! (huggles Remus)

RL: On with the fic. Help me...

----------'--------------'---------

Remus stared at the boss of this hell, not able to answer. "ultimate...punishment?" He squeaked.

"Yes...Silver, pools of it! And whips made of chain! I will not let you off lightly Mr. Lupin. You WILL recieve ultimate punishment."

"But why!" Remus yelled, the anger rising in him again .

"Because, Mr. Lupin," Mr.Black leaned in real close. "We don't need monsters like you around our neighborhoods, around our children." Remus stared at his friend's father, relieved that Sirius was not like the man in front of him.

"We. ARE NOT MONSTERS!" Remus screamed. Mr. Black sat down in his chair and, surprising Remus, he laughed. "Of course you are! You are all against the forces of nature!"

Remus was taken aback, what did he mean? "Err-Come again?" Remus asked, curious to find out what the man meant.

"You're vile creatures that not even the Ministry of Magic can control! Evil in your own minds! Comtemplating what kinds of human you will eat next full moon!" Remus shook his head vigorously.

"We are not! I would love for the Ministry to control my transformations because they hurt like hell! I refuse to eat, let alone bite anyone! I'm sure many others feel the same way!" Remus shouted, even though it all seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Take him away. I don't expect to see him until his funeral. I doubt he'll last a week." Mr.Black laughed at the poor boy as Remus was dragged to the depths of the worst hell he could imagine...

--------------

Sirius squirmed in his seat at Transfiguration. He had a feeling Remus was hurt...Or worse. Sirius shuddered as he tried to keep his mind from thinking of the 'worse'.

"Mr.Black, can you answer the question?" Proffesor McGonagal asked him. Sirius suddenly looked alert. "Umm...No Proffesor...You see, I was sleeping with my eyes open and couldn't possibly have paid attention." He smirked as the class laughed. He had to cover up-he missed his friend horribly. At this rate, Sirius was afraid Remus would miss Christmas, it was already November.

--------------

A few weeks before Christmas, Sirius's doubts were confirmed, when he got a letter.

"James, Peter, whoever gets this...

HELP ME! They've been torturing me! One of you please! Help me out."

The were tear drops mingled with blood on the letter, and Sirius forced himself to continue reading it.

"I've tried to get out, but there are bars made of silver, whips, chains, literally pools of silver! I'm scared you guys...

"Sirius, why didn't you ever tell-" But Sirius couldn't read the rest, it was too smeared, and soon after, abruptly cut off.

'Why didn't I ever tell what?' Sirius wondered as he walked to James and Peter. Sirius was still deep in thought as he nearly passed his two friends.

"Sirius? What's up?" James asked his friend.

"Here." Sirius replied simply. James and Peter read over the letter.

"What do you suppose we can do?" James asked helplessly. Sirius grabbed the letter from James.

"I'm bringing this to Dumbledore. If this doesn't cause him to go and help Remus, I'll tell him I'm going to find out where Remus is and save him on my own! Are you with me!" James looked thoughtful as he considered the dangers.

"It's risky..." He said.

"WHO CARES IF IT'S RISKY!" Sirius yelled. He marched out of the portrait hole angrily, heading to Dumbledore's office with the letter in hand.

--------------

"Proffesor Dumbledore?" Sirius called, looking up the staircase.

"Ahh.. Mr. Black, how may you be helped?"

"I want to talk to you about Remus' location and condition. Where is he and do you understand what is happening to him?" Sirius nearly yelled, trying to stay calm.

"I do not know of any news from Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore stated simply.

"He's being tortured. Look. It's his hand writing." Sirius said, showing Dumbledore the letter. Dumbledore read over the letter, his eyes widening.

"My goodness, Mr.Black, when did you get this?"

"Just now." Sirius answered. Dumbledore stood up.

"Come Mr.Black, we're going straight to the Ministry to talk to them about this. Any student of mine will not be treated like this while I am headmaster!" Dumbledore stated. Sirius smiled.

'I knew this would work!' He thought.

---------------------

Remus lifted his head slightly, pain in his wrists and ankles from the silver cuffs. He looked over to the guard with dull watery eyes. His breath came in ragged gasps, wanting more air, but only getting a sharp pain in his lungs and ribs. His head hurt, and his back ached. His recent transformation, just a couple days ago, was extremely painful because of the broken bones and old scratches.

He had only managed to get a letter to Sirius after he had finished eating quickly. He had ripped his shirt and used the same pen he had used to write to Jakob their secret escape plans with.

'But that won't happen now, will it?' He thought cynically, smiling slightly.

"You've all left me!" He screamed. The guard turned around, a wry smile on his face as he stared at the tortured boy. Remus dropped his head down again, frustrated at the world, finding himself wanting more pain than he could handle...

"Just end it all." He whispered.

------------------

Sirius skipped beside Dumbledore as they entered the Ministry of Magic Office Building. He was happy. He was helping his friend. Dumbledore marched straight to Fudge's office (who looked much younger for obvious reasons.) and slammed the bloody letter on his desk.

"Explain yourself for this!" Dumbledore demanded.

Fudge looked confused. "Err-Come again Dumbledore?" He asked. Dumbledore furiously glared at Fudge. "I would like an explanation as to why one of my students is missing classes to be tortured because he is a werewolf!"

Fudge looked at Dumbledore cooly. "You just answered you're own question. Because he's a werewolf..." He stated. Sirius growled at him, grabbing Fudge's collar from behind the desk. "Listen you! I've got a friend who is stuck in hell because of what he is! I don't care! You will get Remus Lupin outta that hellplace before I twist your head off for the whole world to see!" Sirius screamed, grabbing the attention of some office workers.

"Ahh...So then, It's Remus J. Lupin you are talking about? Yes. He has caused some trouble... Recieving the ultimate punishment. By order of the boss of that "Hellplace" as you call it." Dumbledore glared at him. "And who is this boss!" He asked, infuriated.

"Mr. Black." Fudge said simply. Sirius stood in disbelief, while Dumbledore was in a similar state. "MY-My FATHER!" Sirius screamed, feeling dizzy.

Sirius shook himself out of his dizziness and slammed his hands on Fudge's desk. "WHERE IS THIS PLACE!" He demanded. Fudge handed Sirius a map. "Here. Find it on your own Mr. Black. Though I sure you're friend is long gone by now... If not physically, then mentally..." Fudge said with a twisted smile.

Sirius grimaced. "You make me wretch." He said as Dumbledore followed him out of Fudge's office, similar faces on both Headmaster and student.

------------------

End of Third chapter!

Mykah Leigh: Well, how was it? Please R&R!

Remus: (sticking tongue out at Mykah)phhthththththhh

Mykah: May I help you my cute adorable prisoner?

Remus: Trying to make me insane...Or kill me! I'm not suicidal!

Mykah: ...

Mykah: I KNOW that... It's just in this fic.

Remus:...

Mykah: Besides, even if I did kill you, I'd have to bring you back to life, If not by my own free will then by the million of rabid fangirls reading this fic...

Remus: millions?

Mykah: Okay...Hundreds.

Remus: Hundreds?

Mykah: STOP IT! tens!

Remus: okay. If I live, I'll see you next chapter!

Mykah: YOU'LL LIVE ALREADY! (Remus shrinks into oblivion.)

Remus: help me.


	4. Saving A Friend in Need

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: LOOKIE I'M UPDATING QUICKER! My birthday's tomorrow. Here's a special uploaded-one-day-after-the-last-chapter-was-uploaded chapter. Okay, so it was two days, but it's better than two months, ne?

-----------------------------

(With Remus)

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked one man.

"No idiot, he's breathing." Answered another.

Remus listened to them, barely comprehending what they were saying. He had his legs cuffed to a silver table, and his wrists had rope tied around it, which caused rope burns over silver burns. His shorts were not very helpful, most of the material had been ripped, exposing his legs painfully to the table.

"Why are we doing this to them again?" Asked the first man.

"Because. They're monsters, remember?" The second man explained. The first man looked at Remus, who stared back at him with dull teary eyes.

"He doesn't seem that bad..." He said to the first man.

The first man, who Remus remembered was Gordan, who had taken him away from home, glared at the second man.

"That's what they want you to think!" He pointed to a lunar calendar.

"See that? It's the new moon now, but come next full moon, this "Not-that-bad" werewolf might be eating you as a little midnight snack!" He yelled. Gordan walked over to Remus, putting on a glove which Remus noticed had a silver outlining.

'Where do they get all this stuff from!' Remus wondered. Gordan grabbed on to Remus' neck, pulling the thin boy up. Remus was half glad he had his back away from the table, and half worried the man was going to burn a hole right through his neck. Remus wanted to scream, but the people in this prison seemed to feed on pain, as he easily and quickly noticed. Gordan put his hand over Remus' eyes, laughing.

"You might not want to see this part, little werewolf!" He laughed. Remus turned his head quick enough so that only one eye got burned, then was thrown roughfully on the table again. He lay gasping for breath, only able to concentrate on the pain and breathing. Less than a minute after he was set down, however, clear walls were thrust up from all sides of the table. Remus panicked as soon as he felt hot liquid silver forming around his body.

Gordan smiled at Remus' attempts to escape. He looked to the second man.

"Put your hand in there..." He said, taking off the gloves. The second man put his hand slowly into the silver, then quickly pulled away. "It's hot."

Gordan smiled. "Right, meaning that if the silver alone won't kill him, this will." The two men watched as the liquid silver rose, not stopping the substance until it was almost covering Remus' head. Remus had to lift his head to breath, though he would stay up above the silver often.

'When I said I wanted more than I can handle I was kidding!' Remus shrieked in his mind, the world around him going dark. The two men watched Remus faint, emptied the tank, and left.

--------------------

Sirius and Dumbledore were running through the building, trying to find Remus.

As their luck had it, they nearly passed by Gordan and the other man before they heard, "Did you see the look on the kid's face? He's probably dead, don't 'cha think?"

Sirius was in front of them before they could comprehend what happened.

"Who the hell are you talking about? What kid?" He growled.

Gordan shrugged. "Some kid about your age, a little shorter than you, sandy blondish hair. Why?"

Sirius growled at him. "What's his name!" He asked menicingly.

"Eh...Last name's Lupe or something..." The second man answered. Sirius dashed in between the two confused men, running past Dumbledore, and looking in every room until he found Remus.

"Dumbledore, he's in here." Sirius breathed, not able to make anything louder than a whisper. Dumbledore came into the room. Looking over Remus, he got the same sense of dread as Sirius. Remus was burned from head to toe, his wrists and ankles were black, while some other areas were burning a dark reddish color to almost black.

Sirius paled. "My-My father is the cause of this?" He whispered. Dumbledore gently picked up Remus, surveying the best position to hold him in. Sirius looked at the Headmaster.

"I'm going to take him to the infirmary at Hogwarts. Here's Mr. Lupin's address, you tell his mother we have him in our custody at the infirmary. Understand?" Sirius nodded, and Dumbledore knew he didn't have to remind Sirius to not pull any pranks.

Dumbledore headed to the nearest fireplace, which was around the corner, as Sirius followed mutely behind him. Dumbledore went into the fireplace as Sirius threw in the floo powder for him. Calling out "Hogwarts!" Dumbledore and Remus vanished.

-------------------

Sirius hastily went into the fireplace, not wanting to stay any longer than he had to. Calling out the address, he found himself in Ms.Lupin's living room. Recognizable because the Marauders had a sleepover at Remus' two years ago, and they would always end up sleeping in the living room.

'No time to reminensce!' Sirius scolded himself, running into Ms. Lupin's room. She was sleeping fitfully. Sirius went over to her bed, shaking her gently.

"Ms. Lupin..." Sirius called. She opened her eyes, surveying over Sirius.

"Sirius?" She affirmed. Sirius nodded, then smiled slightly.

"I've got some good news, and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"The good news, I'll need it..." She mumbled.

"You'll love this... We've got Remus back with us!" Sirius grinned. Ms.Lupin smiled widely.

"You're kidding me!" Sirius shook his head.

"The bad news is he's in pretty bad condition...I noticed a rim of silver around him when we picked him up...He's burned pretty badly." Sirius sadly explained. Ms. Lupin looked at him.

"Where is he now?" She asked.

"Hogwarts infirmary." Sirius barely finished his sentence before Ms. Lupin grabbed Sirius by the wrists and pulled him to the fireplace. Shoving him in gently, she exclaimed, "I'll meet you there." And Sirius left.

-------------------

When Dumbledore arrived at his office with Remus, he hurridly walked over to the infirmary.

"Poppy!" He called. She rushed in.

"What is-Oh my goodness! Here, set him on a bed and get him out of that clothing! We'll be giving him new clothing after he's gotten cleaned up!" She ordered. She rushed to get some herbs and potions.

Not much later, they were joined by the Marauders and Ms. Lupin.

"Out!Out!Out!" Madame Pomfrey yelled at the boys as they rushed eachother out.

However, Sirius came back in. "Out Mr. Black!" Sirius walked into the infirmary further.

"Please Madame Pomfrey, I helped Proffesor Dumbledore take him out of that awful place, I just want to know he'll be okay." Sirius said quietly. Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Do what you must, but stay out of the way! Understood?" She told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius said with a nod. Sirius sat beside Ms. Lupin, who was looking at her son in shock.

"Sirius?" She looked at him and Dumbledore. "Thank you both. I knew he was going to get hurt...maybe even killed! But I couldn't do anything about it..."

"Why not Ms. Lupin?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore looked at him, cautioning Sirius to not test his grounds.

"Well, after they took Remus outside, one of the men came back in. They pointed a wand to my heart and said if I ever tried to find him, Remus and I would both be killed." She began crying.

"If I would have known how much pain my son was recieving, I would have told you a lot sooner, Dumbledore!" She sobbed. Dumbledore put a comforting arm around her.

"Remus will be okay Ms. Lupin, do not worry." He told her gently. Sirius looked at Remus, who was now sleeping fitfully, mumbling little words inaudibly.

'You will be okay, right Moony?' Sirius wondered, using the nickname Remus recieved in third year.

--------------------------

END OF FOURTH CHAPTER, NOT END OF STORY

...YET.

I predict there will be about one or two more chapters before this is finished, though the story is all downhill from here. Hope you enjoy it!

PLEASE R&R! Though I don't seem to have to say that with this story...


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: For the fifth time, I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is probably the second to last chapter, and it's just closing down the story from here...

Oh yeah, and this will be my first ever completed fanfic.

Now, onto the fic!

Madame Pomfrey looked over Remus and sighed. He had woken up only a couple hours ago, but he hadn't moved or talked. Madame Pomfrey carefully rubbed healing cream on Remus' wrist and ankles, where the burns were the worst. Remus gave a sharp intake of breath and winced, but otherwise did not move.

"I'm sure it hurts, but it will help..." Madame Pomfrey told him. He looked down at her and sighed. Ms. Lupin had fallen asleep before her son had woken up. She started stirring and Remus jerked his head at her, noticing his mother for the first time.

Remus's mother woke up about an hour after Remus first noticed her. She opened her eyes to see her son staring seemingly right through her.

"Remus..." She breathed. He moved his eyes away. Madame Pomfrey walked in with more healing cream. As Madame Pomfrey laid Remus back on his bed, she looked at Remus's mother, who looked like she was fighting back tears.

"I know it looks bad now Ms. Lupin, but he will get better. Here, go buy him some chocolate, he'll love that." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at Ms. Lupin and handed her some money. Ms. Lupin smiled slightly and nodded, taking the money and leaving.

Just as Ms. Lupin left, James, Sirius, and Peter walked in.

"Honestly! Don't you three have class!" Madame Pomfrey yelled at them.

"It's Saturday..." James informed her.

"Then don't you three have detention!" She asked them.

"We were going there... But we decided to visit Remus before we went!" Sirius said. Madame Pomfrey sighed.

"Mr. Lupin is sleeping. Leave him be and be early to your detentions for once!" She told them.

"And Mr. Pettigrew where are you going? You were supposed to have detention with me, remember?" Peter nodded as James and Sirius walked away snickering.

"Peter, I'd understand you'll probably want to take advantage of this detention and spend it with Remus, but you'll be too busy cleaning bedpans. No magic." Madame Pomfrey explained. Peter nodded and got to work.

(Much Later, we'll say close to dinner...)

Once the three stuck-in-detention Marauders got out of detention, they went to visit Remus and his mother. Remus was sitting up sketching, while his mother was reading. (A/N: I can SO EASILY envision Remus as an artist, and I dunno if it's because I'm one or because of how I imagine him...) Remus was slowly munching on a candy bar, which his mother had just recently gotten back with. James and Sirius were provoking Remus and trying to get him to laugh at the same time, while Peter had gone to eat early. Eventually (more like after all of ten minutes) Remus feigned being tired so the other two would leave him alone, even though at the time Remus felt he'd never sleep again.

'How could Sirius do that!' Remus thought.

'His own father creates the friggin' project and he pretends it was like nothing happened!' He growled slightly. He couldn't sleep even though he was physically and mentally exhausted. He looked at his mother, who had patiently waited for his friends to leave and was now talking to Madame Pomfrey about how they should treat him, though they were whispering, Remus could still hear them. Every so often, his mother would look over and smile at him, and Remus had some fun wondering how many grey hairs this caused her.

Once Remus had finally gotten to sleep, Ms. Lupin looked over the pictures in his sketchbook. Most were self-portraits, and some were the other three Marauders. However, once she got to the picture her son was working on earlier, she frowned. Calling Madame Pomfrey over, she asked her about the picture. It was of a boy with dark brown hair, his eyes couldn't be seen. He was being suspended by handcuffs, which Remus had promptly labeled that they were silver. The boy had no shirt on, and in replacement of it there were multiple scratches and bruises, along with burns. The pants were clearly too baggy on the boy, and the belt was on the last hole. Behind the boy in the sketch were the beginnings of a wall, which Remus had also labeled as silver. Anyone with half a brain would know that boy was Remus just a few days ago. His mother choked back oncoming tears, as Madame Pomfrey realized a good way for Remus to tell them (them Dumbledore, his own mother) what had happened to him while he was stuck in the Werewolf Evacuation Project, which they had conveniently nicknamed W.E.P.. Madame Pomfrey explained to Ms. Lupin that through Remus' drawings, they could find out what happened to him in W.E.P. Ms. Lupin liked the idea.

A couple days later, Madame Pomfrey official figured treating Remus was out of her league, and had someone from St. Mungo's pick him up. She made sure to tell the other Marauders and Remus's mother, happy for peace at last, but hoping Remus would get better soon. Remus would probably like St. Mungo's better, anyway; other W.E.P. patients would be there, and maybe Remus would finally talk. Ms. Lupin also liked the idea, and helped Prof. McGonagall pack up Remus' stuff. Dumblebore had decided prior to Remus' departure that he could stay home as long as he needed to get better, and his school stuff would be void-almost as if he had been a foreign exchange student for the entire year, or as long as he needed. Ms. Lupin knew he would like the idea. Dumbledore also said they'd worry about O.W.L.'s when the time came.

Remus was currently playing wizarding video games with a few other hospital patient in the teen room. An area where teenaged patients could hang out, as long as they weren't contagious, and didn't need any wires attached to them. ( ;;;) Remus was undefeated champ since he had gotten to St. Mungo's a week ago. Of course, the older teens couldn't believe they were beaten by a silent, ever-so-polite-looking, fourteen year old boy at (their equivalent to) Mortal Kombat.(copyright whoever owns Mortal Kombat.) Remus was really having a good time, though he got bored easily because fast reflexes and a good memory were the only reason he was beating people on the games. So he went to a book labeled 'Infamous Pranks of 1965' and began reading it, along with the rest of the series.

"I sincerely apologize sir, my son, he can be a trouble-maker sometimes..." Ms. Lupin apologized with a slight smile, making the apology unaccepted. The doctor who treated Remus' burns, which was ever so painful, now had green and red hair ("Close to Christmas, isn't it?" Remus thought to defend himself.) and was sporting a "I have a Ph.D. in medicine and you should all bow to me," neon sign over his head. What surprised Remus is that it worked, once. Ms. Lupin smiled, "Well, doctor, on the bright side-My son IS getting better..."

Author's note: To make up for how long this took to put up, it's three pages long. Remember, if you want a sequel, tell me! Thank you all the reviewers, especially the ones from the very first chapter to now...

Mykah: I just got done with finals last week, so I was busy studying.

Remus:coughyeahrightcough

Mykah: Shaddup! I did! I studied for all classes that required a note card!

Remus: And you still failed Bio!

Mykah: You failed potions.

Remus: No I-Gets report card AHH! I failed potions!

Mykah: I love the privileges of an authoress...grins gives Remus a hug

I.B: I haven't taken them yet, Sigh But I'm gonna fail potions as well...

Mykah: bangs head against desk. CHEMISTRY! Not potions!

I.B.: Same difference. It all sucks.

Mykah and Remus: sigh...Ain't it the truth...

Three months later...

Remus: What, you still haven't posted it?

Mykah: Looks at conversation above. Wow...It's been three months already? Sorry guys...

Remus:stares

Mykah: lightbulb over head I could work on the sixth chapter and put that up with it!

Crickets chirping

Remus: Sweatdrop When! Next year?

Mykah: ...eh heh heh... You see, the problem is that I've been writing the stories on the computer in my room, and the floppy disk I'm using (the only one I have) to transport it to the computer with internet access hates me...

Remus: Excuses excuses...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (Looks at lawers) Do I have to...? They know already!

(Lawers:) Fine.

Author's Note: Hi y'all! I'm back from the dead!

Remus: Dangit.

Mykah: What's wrong, Remmy?

Remus: I thought I got rid of you...

Mykah: (smiles evilly) (Gives Remus his newest report card)

Remus: What the-Ahh! Not again!

Mykah: Mwah ha. Yes. You have failed Potions for the fourth

quarter in a row. Summer school for you!

Remus: NO!

Mykah: Hey hey...Summer school can't be worse than W.E.P. ...

Remus: True...

------------------------------------

St. Mungo's was a lot more peaceful to Remus, except when

treatment was being done...

Remus stifled back a scream. The treatment was painful, he

had somehow gotten silver into his body, and hence forth,

had to get it extracted from his body. The doctor and Ms.

Lupin watched helplessly as Remus shook from pain as the

daily treatments got rid of the silver.

Remus was trying to figure out what was worse... The recieving

of the silver or the extraction of the silver. He tightly shut his

eyes, trying to think of anything but the pain.

After five minutes, he couldn't take it anymore: His body tensed

up and he ended up clawing into his skin, which was actually

pretty easy at the moment, because of how sensitive his skin

was. He heard the doctor's voice over the intercom that

connected them.

"Alright Remus, go ahead and just relax now, that will be it

for now." He paused, but relaxed anyway.

--

(With Ms. Lupin and the doctor)

"We have to get the silver out of him..." The doctor thought

aloud. Ms. Lupin looked at her son, who was breathing

heavily and in ragged, short breaths.

"Isn't there any other way to get the silver out?" Ms. Lupin

asked. The only way they had found was a painful, not so

pleasant nor under PG-13 way to get rid of the silver without

the risk of it going into the bloodstream, to which Remus

would die. The doctor looked at Ms. Lupin.

"I wish there was..." She replied. They both looked at Remus,

who was sitting against the wall and looking as if he were asleep.

But he was still breathing heavily.

----

(Back with Remmy)

The pain was slowly fading away as he relaxed against

cold wall. The cold was a relief against his burns, which

had also caused his temperature to rise. As the doctor walked

in, he looked at her as she explained they were going to try

giving him a bath. He just nodded, got up, and put his hospital

pants on for the trip over to the showers.

Once there, They turned on the water, first cold, then warm.

But to Remus, the water was scorching hot, and he couldn't

stand it. Curling up into a ball, he avoided the water and just

tried to stop from crying. The doctor noticed this, and Remus

didn't let her stop turning the cold up higher until he was shivering

from the cold water. The doctor slowly warmed it up enough to

where they could both agree-Remus wanting cold, and the

doctor wanting to keep him from freezing, and went to

Ms. Lupin, who was waiting in Remus' room.

"He's got some psychological problems with hot or warm

water, and tends to be quite frightened of it. Otherwise,

water on his burns will help cool down his body temperature

until it's back to normal. I want to keep him until the next full

moon, but after that, I'm pretty sure there will be no problem

with taking him home to where he can rest. By the next full

moon, we should have all the silver out of his body. I definetly

want to make sure that's all been extracted. I'll supply you with

the things needed to help Remus heal at home. Alright?" Ms.

Lupin smiled, and replied, "Thank you." The doctor just smiled.

--------

(The day of the Full Moon)

Remus felt awful, burns on top of pre-transformation problems.

The doctor's were doing everything they could to keep him

as comfortable as possible until night fall, except the twenty

minutes he spent in the treatment center and the other fourty

minutes he spent arguing over how cold the shower should

get. Remus' mother was signing a release form for Remus to

go home.

All the silver that was in his body was now gone, and the

burns had healed a considerable amount, and now mainly

his wrist and ankles had to be bandaged, and the rest of the

burns just made him look tanned/sunburned. After today, he

would get to go home and rest in peace, but he still refused

to talk.

-------

(The Next Day-At Remus' house)

Remus' mother smiled as she walked into the comfort

of her own home. The last few months had been stressful,

and full of worry. But now, Remus was healing well, and

even would talk when he felt there was an absolute, positive

need to.

Remus walked into his room and sat on his bed. He looked

around. His walls were covered in pictures of random things-

posters, things he cut out, pictures of his friends. He stood up,

and took down all of it.

Two hours and one big stack of papers later, Remus had

finished cleaning the mess of things that were on his wall into

folders and binders. He sat at his desk and stared at the blank

wall.

"Remus..." His mother called. His head jerked up and he

walked out to the kitchen. Looking at her as if to say, "what

d'ya want?" She showed him a letter.

"It's Dumbledore. He's asking if you plan on finishing out this

school year." Remus thought a moment. He had already

missed the first semester, and knew he would be WAY

behind. He shook his head no, but grabbed the letter as if

to tell his mother he would write to Dumbledore himself,

instead of her having to do it.

Sitting down at his desk again with his bedroom door closed

and the owl that had sent the letter drinking Remus' water, he

took out some paper and wrote the letter.

Dear Prof. Dumbledore,

Hello. I would just like to thank you, first of all, for saving me.

I heard it was you that saved me from that awful place. Second

of all, I am writing regarding your letter you sent asking me if I

wanted to finish out my fourth year. I realize I am far behind

already, and will not have any chance of getting ANY good

grades this year... But I ask you understand me- I am really

not in the mood, nor do I feel the right state of mind, to have

to deal with school right now. I acknowledge the fact that I

should probably go back, but I have a reasoning for you:

Next school year (Fifth year), give me a chance to learn

what the fifth years are learning, and in my spare time,

I will study what I missed this year. That way, when

the O.W.L.s come around, I will be ready.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Remus scanned the letter for any spelling mistakes and

sent it back to Hogwarts with the owl.

Walking to the dining room for dinner, Remus thought about

how his friends would react. James would probably mail him

later, and Peter would probably do the same. Sirius... Remus

growled at himself. 'Forget Sirius!' He thought angrily.

--------

Remus was drawing when he heard his mother talking to

someone out in the living room. Listening in, he heard,

"Yeah, he's in his room, I don't know what he's doing

though..."

He heard three sets of footsteps as the other three Marauders

paraded into his room. Well, James and Sirius did, anyway.

(J) "Hey Remus!"

(S) "Wassup? How you been?"

(P) "Hello."

Remus smiled at them, but continued giving Sirius the cold

shoulder. Sirius noticed this, and decided to tell the others

he'd meet up with them later, and to go to the Hogsmeade

weekend they had skipped out on to come here.

Once they had left, Sirius sat down on Remus' bed, and

Remus kept his back turned away from the one he used

to call his best friend.

"Wassup, buddy? Why're you so mad at me?" He

asked the werewolf. Remus shook his head.

Then, suddenly, it all clicked.

"Wait a minute- I get. It's because my father coordinated the

whole project, right? That's what you meant in the help letter...

When you said 'Why did I tell'... Remus, honest. I didn't know.

I knew he was at the ministry more, and he wasn't beating up

on me as much, but I didn't realize it was because of this...

Honestly Remus." Remus turned around. His voice hoarse,

Remus asked, "Honest?" Sirius nodded his head.

"Honest. If I knew, I would have told you, told Dumbledore,

told ANYONE that I knew could find someway to stop it...

If anything, you should be mad at James and Peter..." Remus

looked at him quizically.

"Yeah... I shouldn't be saying this, but all they had was

sympathy, they didn't help at all. I was the one who went

to Dumbledore's face and told him 'Look at this letter!

They're being tortured!' I even nearly mauled our own

minister..." Remus smiled a bit. Sirius shook his head in

disgust at the people in their world.

"I love ya man... Not like that, I'm straight. But like a

brother...You're awesome! You're the coolest person

I've ever known, though I used to think that was James...

But anyway, all I'm trying to say is that, if I had known you

would get hurt, I'd do something to try and stop it before

hand. That's how I am with all my friends..." Sirius smiled

his mischevious and wild grin that would come with large

pranks or big surprises.

"Besides, that's why we're becoming animagus'-For you."

-----------------------------------------------------------

END (Possibly end of story...I dunno yet...)

Author's Note: Well, that was longer than I expected it to

be... So yeah.

Please R&R, and I wish all your father's a happy

father's Day!

Sayanara!

Oh hey...This came out before the sixth book did!

And I started this when...? Before the fifth came

out...? (sweatdrop)

Remus: (Peeks out from behind the rock he was

hiding under) So everything will be better now right?

Mykah: Yup! Though now your tagged...

Remus: (Massages ear where it was pierced) I realized that.

Mykah: (grins widely as Remus realizes the tag says

"Mykah Leigh's property")Mwahaha

Remus: You... evil... #&!

Mykah: Hey! This is rated PG-13 for abuse, not

swearing! Kapeesh?

Remus: Wutever...

Mykah: (Starts singing Rage Beat) (copyright Gravitation)

Remus: (Was forced to watch all four discs of Gravi) Turn it

off!

Mykah: (Wink) Please feel free to read my other fics, seeing

as most of them tend to have been revised.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!


End file.
